Les Sentiments d'une mère
by Ygrain
Summary: Mrs Granger face aux choix de sa fille Hermione. Comment perçoit elle le fait que sa fille va être une héroïne de guerre? que celle ci choisisse de se mettre en première ligne dans le conflit secouant le monde sorcier, un monde où elle n'a pas accès?


**Disclaimer:**Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je n'aifait que les emprunter pour une récéation personnelle et parce que JK Rowling n'a pas eu le temsp dans ses livres de se pencher sur tous les pans de la vie des personnages qu'elle a créé et qu'en ayant fait des choix et pour la cohérence de l'histoire, il y forcément des éllipses qu'on peut essayer de combler...  
**Chronologie: **Ca se situe pendant les livres; a près le 1 et avant le 7. Personnellement, je pense que je la situerait plutôt au début du 6ème livre. Même s'il n'y a pas d'allusions précises permettant de le fixer.  
**Personnages: **Mrs Granger... et bien entendu ce faisant Hermione est évoquée et est même au centre du texte

* * *

Les Sentiments d'une mère

Je m'appelle Elaine Granger et j'ai 45 ans. Ce nom ne vous dit rien ?  
Un jour pourtant, il sera dans les livres d'histoire.  
Non, non je ne suis pas mégalomane, seulement réaliste. C'est un fait ! Il y aura une ligne pour dire que mon mari Jake et moi étions dentistes moldus et les parents de la grande sorcière Hermione Granger.

De notre histoire, de notre amour, de nos rêves, de nos ambitions, de nos vies, rien. Juste la vision déformée et étriquée que nous étions dentistes dans notre propre cabinet. Bourgeoisie moyenne. Vie modeste et incolore. Au mieux… Au pire, et bien disons que si le mythe du croque-mitaine a disparu, celui des affreux et sadiques dentistes a encore de beaux jours devant lui… On nous prête facilement des intentions inavouables et sadiques sans même chercher à nous connaître. Enfin ! Ce n'est pas nous qui changerons les choses. Au fond, ça ne me gêne pas qu'il ne reste que ça de ma vie. Le reste ne regarde pas les gens. C'est une histoire entre moi et Jake. C'est tout et bien suffisant. Je sais ce que nous avons vécu et si on n'en retient que ma fille, au fond ça me va. C'est notre plus belle réussite. Même si ces derniers temps, je me surprends parfois à vouloir l'avoir moins réussie.

On tient un jour un petit être dans ses bras. On se jure de le protéger, de lui faire une belle vie. On n'oublie qu'on n'est pas seul sur Terre et qu'on ne peut que faire de son mieux en espérant que ce soit suffisant. J'ai rêvé d'une fille qui m'aimerait malgré mes défauts et les siens, qui aurait une éthique, des principes et de solides racines. Une fille qui aurait de bons amis et un gentil petit ami qui la rendrait heureuse et qui verrait à quel point elle est quelqu'un de bien. Dans certains pays et certaines religions, il existe une malédiction considérée comme très puissante : Puisses-tu avoir ce que tu désires.

J'ai eu ce que je désirais et même plus… et aujourd'hui, quelque part, je le regrette. Je la voudrais plus lâche, moins grande, moins responsable. Et ce faisant, je me déteste.  
J'espère qu'Hermione n'apprendra jamais cette faiblesse qui m'étreint souvent…. de plus en plus souvent. J'espère même que j'arriverais toujours à triompher de cette lâcheté et à ne jamais la laisser paraître aux yeux des autres.

Je voudrais tant pouvoir la protéger comme quand elle était petite, comme quand je l'aidais à se relever à chaque fois qu'elle tombait… Mais elle a grandi et aujourd'hui, je me sens inutile. Je n'étais pas préparée.  
Je voulais qu'elle ait une vie longue plutôt heureuse, avec plus de haut que de bas… Je voulais avoir des petits enfants à gâter. Elle va être une héroïne, un modèle pour plusieurs générations. Elle va combler les rêves les plus fous qu'on aurait pu avoir pour elle. J'aurais préféré qu'elle suive ma voie. Plus modeste, mais plus longue. Les héroïnes ne sont pas réputées pour avoir des vies belles et longues. Et c'est ce que je voulais pour ma fille. Mais elle a toujours fait mieux que ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle a toujours visé et atteint l'excellence.

Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de se battre pour ses convictions, pour les causes qu'elle trouve justes. Je lui ai appris à le faire. Mais mon ange est pris dans une guerre… En première ligne… Je ne sais pas tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle évite de me parler de ce qui se passe là-bas… dans le monde sorcier. Elle ne veut pas m'inquiéter… Ca part d'une louable intention … mais elle n'a pas à me protéger, ça devrait être l'inverse. C'est à moi de la protéger… et malheureusement, je ne le peux plus.

Je me suis fait abonner à la gazette sorcière… J'ai questionné son directeur pour en savoir plus… Je n'ai pas appris grand-chose. En fait deux choses sont ressorties de tout ça : la guerre est inévitable dans le monde sorcier et ma fille a frôlé la mort plusieurs fois ces dernières années. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais je sais que ça se reproduira. Ma fille jouera un rôle dans cette guerre. Personne ne pourra l'en empêcher. Et je ne pourrais pas la préserver des conséquences….

J'ai entendu parfois ma mère parler de la dernière guerre, des bombardements sur Londres… J'ai vu ses yeux se voiler en évoquant à demi mots des souvenirs amers. Sa bouche se plissait et finalement d'un geste de la main, elle éludait la question et détournait la conversation. Ma fille fait pareil, les rares fois où j'ai le courage d'essayer de lui parler du conflit. Elle n'a pourtant pas connu sa grand-mère. Sa ressemblance avec elle sur certaines manies n'en est que plus saisissante… et douloureuse. Je ne veux pas qu'elle vive la même chose, qu'elle soit confrontée aux mêmes horreurs…  
Mais je crains qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard. Je ne peux plus qu'espérer qu'elle sera une de ces personnes qui seront là dans cinquante ans pour constater que toute une génération a oublié l'horreur de ce qu'ils ont vécu.

Je la regarde monter dans ce train qui l'emmène vers l'horreur. Elle est droite et fière entre ses deux amis, Ron et Harry. Elle sourit.  
Je l'admire… et je voudrais ne pas avoir si bien élevé, ma fille…

Fin.


End file.
